


Nightmares Loyal Subjects

by Glooperslimeball



Category: Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Polyamory, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Glooperslimeball
Summary: Nightmare has some Loyal subjects he calls his "Slaves" when indoors, along with other things
Relationships: Poly Bad Sanses
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Playing with... Cross

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!ALL OF THIS IS CONSENTUAL!!! It isn't stated at times, but they all agreed to do these things.

Nightmare emerged from his puddle to his castle. Ah yes, Home now... This wonderful Castle full of bricks, dirt, and his own grime gunked on the floors.

"Mmnnnngh!!"

oh! and how could he forget the beautiful noise of depraved needs coming from inside of his secret dungeon. Right there, hanging up by two hooks in their ribs and two more in their feet to hold them up, was Cross Blindfolded and Gagged who as soon as Nightmare emerged had finally wiggled and moved about making loud cries for a release. A release from what? why, the vibrating sounding tool he had lodged deep inside of their Cock that currently was shaking as dribbles of cum oozed down the tip... or at least what could manage to push its way through 

"Mmm... Oh, Cross look at how Pathetic you are! squirming around... wanting to be free" as he walked right up to them and cupped the purple sack that hanged low like a fruit "so tasty... to absorb that despair of not being able to release your creamy cum huh? ... mind if I get a taste straight from the source?" he paused as he watched the other shiver and shake "good boy" 

He leaned close and pressed his mouth against the one ball and suckled on it. He groaned as he could get the nice sour taste of salt and sweat, it seemed there was a tiny bit of dried cum... when did he put Cross up here again? was it a day now? he really should get a clock for this room or an alarm. He gave a hard slurp as he popped it out and saw the Ball hang lower than the other... He smirked as he trailed his fingers up to the spread hole thanks to the legs... and slowly sunk a finger in 

"now next time you won't lose to Ink will you?"

"Mngnng~~!!" 

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmmnnnnnn~!!!"

he started to move his finger in a nice, and slow thrust up to his knuckle as he watched the finger sink right into the ecto flesh

"Hmmm... maybe I should give you another hour in this?"

"Mnggh!!!!" 

Cross shivered, shaking their head at this. He needed to cum! to release! 

Nightmare smirked and grabbed the sounding tool and slowly.... pulled it out... 

SPLUUUUURT!!!

the cum flowed out as it made a nice sized puddle down below on the brick floor, as it spread along... Nightmare just put the sounding tool to his teeth and used his tentacle-like tongues to clean off any residue from it "mmm~ and the dessert here... absolutely lovely" as he chuckled at this hearing a loud sigh coming from his hanging sex chandelier. He slowly pulled out the finger with a pop a hand going up to the legs and rubbing them gently "now.... Lets get you down from there..."

".... or not~?"


	2. Playing With..... Killer

Nightmare sat at this throne, in the main room. Infront of him was one of his most loyal of "slaves" Killer knelt down... He had just finished quite the annoying mission of stalking Dream. Nightmare was much pleased with the weeks of information gathering including what Cross and him did on the weekends. 

For this, Nightmare wouldn't be punishing his servant but rewarding them for their efforts "Killer... I will ask you for what you desire as a reward for tonight." To which Nightmare put a hand to his own knee and drifted it downward "it can be anything you desire.." 

Killer finally stood up as he smirked and licked his teeth "Master, how 'bout a nice blow as my reward" as he grabbed the helm of his shorts tugging them down to reveal the semi he had forming. Nightmare gave a nod as he removed himself from the throne and down to Killers waist in moments using his gooey technique. 

Killer put a hand on Nightmares head as he felt them wrap their mouth around his cock, sucking down on it right up to the base "heheheh... Feels good Lord Nightmare~" he cooed out to them as he felt them bob on it. Nightmare just gave a hum as he continued his work on Killers hardened dick, working the shaft with his lips while his tentacle tongues just lapped at the head of it.

Sluuuorp! Sluuuorp! 

Nightmare could feel himself getting worked up just as much as he could feel his partner doing the same. 

The usual throb told him all he needed, as he readied his throat for the thick globs of cum entering his gullet to be swallowed down "  
Mmm~! Glurp glurp" Killer always loved this part as the edges of his Lord's mouth would be stained in a light red blending with his lips "mnnnn~" and with a pop nightmare was off of that succulent cock.

"If you do well enough again, I might offer you to fuck me~"

"Heh heh, how tempting Nightmare"


End file.
